Subtract. ${389{,}116- 365{,}256}$
Answer: ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${{3}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{0}}$ ${{300000} - {300000} = {0}}$ ${389{,}116- 365{,}256}= 23{,}860$